


Experimentale

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, How to Teach Your Skeletons to Font, My first story on ao3, Nice Cream Guy's actually relevant for once!, OOC Nice Cream Guy (probably), Papyrus stutters a lot, Sans has trust issues, experiments on said little skeletons, i dont really look over the chapter when i finish writing it, i dont update much, irregular updates, little skeletons, many more tags later, me can't do tags, puns, smol skeletons that are smol, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans, Papyrus, and Maris  (the middle skeleton brother) escape the labs thanks to one of Sans' shortcuts. Now, they somehow ended up in the Hotlands, and someone can't leave 3 young children alone in the Hotlands with a good conscience...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Completely new to this. I have written fanfiction before, but nothing like this and never on AO3. The closest just has a little paranoia, but I will do my best to make this a good story. And I somehow actually write better stories when I add in an oc or two, so that's why I added Maris to the group.
> 
> Well, good luck getting through the first chapter! :)

Sans woke up with muffled screaming, just like everyday. If they screamed too loud or made too much noise, Papyrus would be the first taken to be experimented on for the day, unless he was the one who made the noise. If Papyrus made the noise, it would be either Sans or Maris, but usuallly Sans. Gaster knew that the way to keep them in line was through eachother and if he ever took one of them really early, they wouldn't come back until a few days or maybe even weeks later.

None of them remembered any life before the lab and experiments, but occasionally they would hear another scientist or two talking. The other scientists weren't allowed to interfere with the experiments, but they didn't know much about them either. And sometimes it was nice to listen to them talk, both Maris and Papyrus liked to hear about other monsters and the rest of the Underground. Sans didn't really care. It's not like they would ever be able to see it for themselves.

Sans looked over to the left wall of his glass prison. Through the wall, there was another skeleton. He was still sleeping. Sans sometimes found it difficult to look at his younger brothers, seeing all the scars that littered their bones. He wasn't much better, but Sans didn't care about his own condition. As long as his brothers were somewhat ok. They never really knew when they started thinking of each other as brothers, but it always seemed like the right term.

The other skeleton woke up, staring at the ceiling. Sans painfully stood up, walked to the glass, and tapped twice. The other skeleton immediately turned towards him and then went to the opposite glass wall to wake up their youngest brother with the same ritual.

The last skeleton took a bit longer to stand up, but he had only just started the determination injections, only a few puncture marks in his bones. Sans and Maris had been the same way when they started.

"Is it time for the ex-experiments yet?" Papyrus asked his brothers through the mind link. Gaster had implanted the link as soon as Maris was created and when Papyrus was made he gave it to him too. They don't know why he did this, maybe so that they would have to see the memories of each other's torture.

"Not yet, Pap. It's still too early," Sans said through the link.

"Since when has that stopped him?" Maris asked.

"Guys, just give me a few more days, a week maybe-"

"No, Sans! The l-last time you tried to bust us out we all got in trouble!" Papyrus protested.

"I can do it this time, brother! My magic is stronger now!" Sans said

Then the lights turned on early. Gaster would be taking one of them for awhile.

The skeletons waited patiently in their cells, waiting for Gaster to take one of them away.

"M-02 and S-01," Gaster said in monotone.

"W-what's going on? He's never taken m-more than one of u-us at one t-time before," Papyrus said nervously.

"I don't know, but don't panic, Papyrus! Me and Sans will be fine!" Maris said as he and Sans walked out of their cells, following Gaster to another room.

Two weeks later

Papyrus was worried. He hadn't been taken for an experiment since Gaster had taken away his brothers and he couldn't contact either of them through their mind link.

Then Maris and Sans walked out of the room and back into their cells, the doors automatically closing behind them.

Maris and Sans were a lot worse for wear than when he had last saw them. They had many more puncture marks from the injections, Maris was missing a quarter of his bottom rib, and both him and Sans had their skulls cracked, identical lines running through their right eyes.

"M-mari-is? S-sans?" Papyrus said worriedly through the now mostly intact mind link, but he could feel something blocking the memories of his brothers, whether on their own choice or not he didn't know.

"We can get out of here now. G-gaster overloaded our magic a little. We can get out tonight," Maris said.

"Are you s-sure? You a-and S-sans are kinda in b-bad shape.

"Yes. We're sure," Sans said. With that said, the three skeleton brothers were enveloped in a blue and purple light and they disappeared.


	2. You Don't Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons show up in a cave and one of them has been... damaged from their little shortcut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> ...This is my second time writing this chapter. I don't write anything beforehand, so I just type it in the boxes here and a couple days ago it didn't like me and deleted it when I tried to post it. Lol.
> 
> Have fum with this! XD

Papyrus was the first to wake up.

He woke up next to Sans and Maris, who were both faintly breathing, though Maris' was worse than Sans'. Papyrus looked around to discover that they were in a cave or some other shelter. He couldn't really tell what was around because it was dark, but he could feel the rocks under him at least. Papyrus decided to just stay there and wait for his brothers to wake up.

About four hours later he could start to see light filtering through a bunch of holes in the rock, though none of them were very big. He might be able to get his hand through the bigger ones if he could reach them.

"Papyrus?" Sans said weakly.

"B-brother!" Papyrus said happily and hugged Sans as hard as he could.

"Where are we?" Sans asked Papyrus.

"I DO NOT KNOW!" Papyrus said and let go of Sans."IT MIGHT BE A C-CAVE BUT I HAVE N-NEVER SEEN ONE!"

"A cave?" Sans asked and finally looking around the enclosed space they were in. He noticed the small holes in the ceiling that would be about a foot (about 30 centimeters) above his head and that there was just enough space for the three skeletons to lay down, hardly any room to spare.

"Can caves be this small?" Sans asked.

"M-MAYBE? I DO N-NOT KNOW," Papyrus said. "M-Maris is still asleep." Sans turned to his other brother and lightly shook his shoulder, making Maris almost hit his already cracked skull on the rock wall as he woke up. Maris blinked once or twice and slowly sat up.

"Who are you?" Maris asked.

"Very funny, Maris, but the question is where are we," Sans said.

"Um, I'm being serious. Who are you two? And why can't I remember anything?" Maris asked once again and Papyrus started to cry. Sans stood up and picked the small skeleton up, being careful to not jostle any of his half healed bones from earlier experiments. They stayed like that for a few minutes before 

"W-why c-can he n-not rememb-ber, Sans?" Papyrus whispered.

"I don't know, Pap," Sans whispered back, still holding onto the young skeleton.

"You never answered my questions," Maris said.

"Your name is Maris. We are your brothers. You probably used too much magic, and with the state your in you somehow got amnesia," Sans whispered slightly louder.

"I used magic? Is that why I'm hurt?" Maris asked.

"No," Sans said. "Let's just stay here for awhile. We both used a lot of magic and Pap's just a mess." Both very true, papyrus was still crying and using anymore magic would be extremely dangerous for any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Absolutely nothing like the first time. The first time they teleported to the middle of the street, none of them were awake, and Grillby showed up, lol.
> 
> Well, hope you liked this chapter! :D


	3. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds the three little skelebros and he's a little... strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And sorry! My laptop hates my guts. Literally trying to type all of this chapter with a laptop that can't type i or k. Literally have to keep copying and pasting them in all of the time. Can't do commas either. There will HOPEFULLY be a new laptop by Christmas. Because if there isn't my first book will be very hard to type 'cause that's also a thing.
> 
> Anyways, there's also something else. I have decided to choose someone else to take care of the skelebros because I have fallen in love with a not very relevant character and Grillby's a little bit clique for this scenario anyways. I blame NewScapePro (he does a lot of Undertale Minecraft youtube stuff).
> 
> Have fun with this!

Sans woke up to darkness.

It was everywhere. Not a hint of light as far as he could see, even with his magically enhanced eyesight.

All that existed was darkness and the endless void before him. Then he heard a scream.

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed.

"Papyrus!" Sans said sleepily. "What's going on?"

"S-someo-one's outside and M-Maris w-won't w-wake u-up!" Papyrus said in a panicked voice. Sans looked towards his other brother and noticed that his soul had diminished to something even less than his own weak soul.

"Don't worry, Paps, we'll just take a shortcut and move ourselves somewhere else before anyone can find us. Maris will be fine if we can get him out of here," Sans said monotonously.

"B-but w-what i-if someth-thing happens a-again?" Papyrus asked Sans.

"Then we'll just have to deal with it. If we're caught we'll just be taken back to the lab again and all of this would've all been for nothing," Sans said. He grabbed Papyrus and Maris and tried to take a shortcut...

Only to still be stuck in the cave. With an unknown monster trying to get in.

"S-sans?" Papyrus asked. "W-what's h-happening?"

"I don't know, Paps. The shortcut won't work," Sans said, a hint of panic gracing his voice.

"You used up all your magic, kid." Sans frantically started looking for the source of the voice, while his brother tried to get even closer to his brother in the tiny enclosed space of the cave, if that's even what it was. The stones to Sans' left suddenly shifted, opening up a sort of door, about the same height as Sans. A blue-furred monster looked at them.

"You really shouldn't be in a place like this, kids. You'll catch a cold, even if we are in the Hotlands," the monster said.

"We're not going back," Sans said, maneuvering himself to shield Papyrus and Maris from the monster's view.

"Back where?" the monster asked, as if he didn't know.

"There," Sans said simply.

"Where's there?" the monster asked.

"T-the l-lab," Papyrus said from behind Sans.

"What kind of lab? Like the lab for the royal scientist or something? Why'd I want to take you there? That guy's so boring," the monster asked.

"Y-you're n-not-"

"Don't talk to him, he'll take us back," Sans cut off Papyrus.

"Nah, I don't really want to. I'd rather take you to the Hotlands Hospital, to be honest. Or your friend at least. He looks a bit beat up. Did he forget Heat's name or something? He gets kinda mad when that happens," the monster said.

"I won't tell you," Sans said.

"Whatever. Any of you kids want some nice cream?" the monster asked. At Sans' and Papyrus' looks of confusion the monster said, "I'm not getting a lot of business at the moment and you look like you kids could use some food. If I don't get rid of it all it's just gonna melt in the heat anyways. Might as well give it to you." With that said, the monster left and quickly came back with three small cone-shaped pieces of food with some kind of blue ice on top of each one.

"Well, I'm gonna head back home. Take care of yourselves, kids," the monster said and left, just after handing over the nice cream giving two to Sans and one to Papyrus.

"S-Sans?" Papyrus asked. "W-what's g-going to happen to M-Maris if he doesn't w-wake up?"

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It's Nice Cream Guy. That weird bunny looking monster. Maybe. You guys can decide what he is if you want 'cause I honestly have no clue what to write him as. His voice is from the Nice Cream Guy's character in NewScapePro's Undertale mini games on youtube and it's amazing. His attitude is also based on that.
> 
> Spoiler: he will teach Sans to pun. Repeat: he will teach Sans to pun.


	4. Nice Nice Cream Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm letting the skels take a break this chapter, they deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm a procrastinator. And my laptop is broken, so if you see a weird word in the wrong place, I blame autocorrect. Have a chapter!

Sans and Papyrus did end up eating the nice cream, after a lot of convincing that food is food on Papyrus' part, and, since Maris' nice cream hadn't melted yet, they started trying to wake him up so that he could eat it, which was sadly an unsuccessful effort.

"M-Maybe we c-can a-ask the nice m-monster that g-gave us the n-nive cream for h-help?" Papyrus asked Sans after about ten minutes of trying to wake up their brother.

"No," Sans said adamantly, focused on trying to use what magic he had to wake up Maris through their mind link. Papyrus sat there silently as Sans worked to wake up their brother and eventually fell asleep.

Sans continued trying to wake up Maris for the next two hours before finally giving up and passing out from exhaustion. Papyrus was still asleep.

Nice Cream Guy came back to their hideout after Sans had finally fell asleep after watching them for the past two to three hours. He used his magic to levitate all three of them, and the nice cream. Then, he used a shortcut.

Snowdin

Nice Cream Guy and the three skeleton children, and the nice cream, reappeared in front of a large, brown house with two windows, and another small one on the door, and two mailboxes next to it. He opened the door and, still levitating the children, and the nice cream, behind him, walked inside the house.

They were immediately in the living room of the house. There was a wall disconnecting another room that had no door from the living room. There was a set of stairs that led to the second floor with two rooms that did have doors. There was a green couch up against the wall and a TV against the wall across from it. Upstairs, between the two doors, was a painting of three blue nice cream cones in a row with a white background and a red frame. The floor both upstairs and in the living room was covered in wavy alternating light and dark blue lines. The kitchen floor was checkered light and dark brown, while the stairs were simply all one shade of brown in between light and dark. Immediately right to the front door was a large, brown, rectangular table with a few papers on it. In the corner of the room to the left of the door, on the same wall, was a much smaller, also brown, round table that had an empty white vase on it. The walls all had orange trim on the bottom and around the frames of the wooden doors. The rest of the walls were all a solid shade of a dark red.

Nice Cream Guy levitated the children onto the couch and set the nice cream on the big table. He then went to the kitchen to call someone.

"Hey, Bonnie? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Tommy, what do you need?"

"How do I take care of children?"

"...Did Monster Kid follow you home again?"

"That was one time!"

"A week, for two months."

"No, Monster Kid did not follow me home again. I found three kids in Hotland hiding out in one of the caves."

"...I'm coming over there."

"Please don't come over. They're all unconscious right now, but earlier one of them, probably the oldest, was really defensive and he said something about a lab and experiments."

"Are you going to keep them? You could always send them to the orphanage."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to keep them. My soul magic recognizes two of them as fellow teleporters."

"Alright, but as soon as you think I can come over, call me Tom."

"Ok. I'm going to go check on them, make sure that they don't panic."

"Make sure to call a doctor, just in case."

"I will," Tom, also known as Nice Cream Guy or Tommy, said and hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about Nice Cream Guy's name, that's the name of the guy who plays him on NewScapePro's youtube channel. He's my favorite one of them aside from Cory.
> 
> So, if you see a typo, plz share. I know that some of the chapters are short, but I'm not going to change them just because someone asks me to. I will change them only if I want to change them, and that's it. Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Didn't expect this. I literally had no plan. At all. And this is already turning out better than I thought it would.
> 
> So, until next time, puns. :)


End file.
